


We're Here Saying Nothing

by IwabeWantsTheDenki



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHH, Ah!, Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Dreams and Nightmares, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hidden Feelings, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, takes place just after the academy graduation, this is sweet I promise!, this ship is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwabeWantsTheDenki/pseuds/IwabeWantsTheDenki
Summary: Denki Kaminarimon had a bad dream. Iwabe asks him to spill the beans.But how could he say it without telling him about what he secretly feels for him?





	We're Here Saying Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> One shot again of my most favorite ship in the world! Hail IwaDenki!

'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.'

-Dr. Seuss

 

Denki woke up in a cold sweat. He sat bolt upright from the foreign bed he was sleeping on. This sudden movement almost roused the person sleeping next to him. Iwabe gave a sleepy groan, pulled the covers to his face and rolled over to the opposite side, his back on Denki. And he was quite unaware of the current emotional turmoil about to take place in his friend's heart. 

There was complete silence except for the soft humming of the air-conditioner which hang against the wall beside the door. Denki could hear the faint ticking of the small alarm clock sitting on a nightstand beside him. One-thirty in the morning. His cheeks felt cold and when Denki put a finger on his cheek did he realize that he was crying. Why was he crying? Then he grew painfully aware that his heart was also beating a bit faster than normal, as if he just woke up from a dream where he was running. A dream. Suddenly, it all rushed back to him like an angry tidal wave. Distorted fragments of what he was dreaming about. Iwabe.. He dreamed of Iwabe distancing himself from their friends, from him. He dreamed of him..with another person?

A sobbed escaped from his throat. He clamped a hand in front of his mouth to not wake the object of his nightmare who was sleeping peacefully beside him. Denki had countless of nightmares in the past and it only involved of being chased by monsters, falling on the dark ocean or not being given allowance by his father for a month. Never had he dreamed about losing a special person. Perhaps the most special person. He let the tears fall quietly, grateful that no one could see him now.

They graduated from the Academy not twenty four hours ago. Exhausted but tremendously happy, their friends, with Boruto on the lead, decided to have a big celebration. It was Shikadai who suggested that maybe it's a good idea that they sleep for a few hours then meet in the afternoon where they could watch a movie then hang out at the Thunder Burgershop. Before they went their separate ways home that night, Iwabe approached Denki.

"Wait, Denki." Iwabe had put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulders. Denki stopped in his tracks, a puzzled look on his small, round face. They watched their friends' retreating backs in silence and just when Inojin was completely swallowed by the darkness did Iwabe answer. "I-uh.. want to come to my h-house for a bit? L-let's celebrate..just the t-two of us." he stuttered uncomfortably. The invitation was too cheesy for Iwabe. Wrapping an arm around people and threatening them to submission was his usual way of inviting someone.

"J-just the two of us?" Denki stuttered back stupidly which did not help diffuse the growing tension. It's as if someone sprayed a whole spray can of awkwardness into the air, trying to suffocate them both.

"Yeah well..I-I mean if you want to, yes..just.." 

"Okay." Denki simply blurted out. While walking, he became very aware that he was the only one who had the opportunity to visit the life of Iwabe outside the Academy. When they arrived at his home, he was introduced to his parents who insisted that they join him for dinner. Iwabe, in an almost incoherent story, told them that Denki was the one who had been a huge help to him throughout the year.

Dinner with Iwabe's parents had been an enjoyable affair. Proof of this was when Denki carelessly expressed that he wanted to do it more often. Iwabe let out a sound like he was bitten by a fire ant. Then they went to his surprisingly tidy room to watch a movie and talk. Iwabe explained that the reason he invited him home was to properly thank him for all his help. He also apologized thanking only Boruto when he was making that passionate speech in the midst of their exam.

"I should've included you too." He said, shaking his head. "Boruto may have inspired me to get off my ass but it was you who kept me going." Denki caught a reflection of himself in the mirror and saw that he was as red as Iwabe's hat. 

'it's okay." Denki tried to say in a normal voice but the butterflies in his stomach went nuts with Iwabe's compliment. "Just happy that everyone passed the exams, that's all." They ended up staying too late at night, too late for Denki to go home so he just fired away an email to his father to tell him he was going to spend the night at a friend's house. Both of them went to the bathroom together to clean up and brush their teeth. Iwabe laughed at him for not being able to strip naked. 

"We're both guys, for goodness' sake!" he sniggered teasingly. But Denki did not smile because that very sentence Iwabe uttered has been bugging him for quite some time now. You see, because Denki hides a secret. A very very tightly kept secret that he didn't tell anyone, not even Boruto who he is a hundred percent sure, would be the very last one to judge his feelings. But if one only listens very very carefully whenever Denki praises Iwabe, they could tell the he harbour secret feelings for him. Denki couldn't explain it, Denki couldn't even fully admit it to himself. Which brings him to his predicament in the present..

After suffering through that nightmare, Denki finally admits to himself. He has fallen for Iwabe-kun and he has fallen so hard.

He tried to blur an image of him kissing a faceless person just like how a fresh batch of tears blurred his vision. Denki wiped his tears away aggressively. It's all so pointless, what mess did he get himself into? As carefully as he could, he slipped away from Iwabe's bed to grab a drink of water from the pitcher perched on top of a handsome study desk just across them. As he drank, he could not help but brush his hands along the wooden surface and smiled bitterly to himself at the fact that it was probably the most unused furniture in his friend's room. He gently put his laptop on it. There was an email from his father telling him to take care.

Denki sat on the desk chair. It was not as soft as the one he had in his room but it was comfortable nevertheless. From across, he watched Iwabe sleeping calmly. He looks more handsome when he's not frowning. His brows which are normally furrowed, rested gently on his forehead. And his hair, his long dark brown hair is so beautiful, it's a shame he's covering them all. 

Maybe Denki dreamed of what he dreamed about because he feared separating from him. At the Academy, it was always guaranteed that they could all hang out together but now that they graduated..

The mysterious faceless person in his dream flashed in his mind again. Denki was not so successful in holding back his tears when the realization hit him that maybe another person is meant to be the one who would watch Iwabe, who he would invite to his house.. what if..what if Denki will have to say goodbye? And with that, he let out a sob loud enough to wake the sleeping boy.

"Denki?" Iwabe said groggily. He was squinting his eyes at him in question. "What's wrong?" The smaller boy tried to smile awkwardly as he waved his hands frantically in front of him. 

"I-I'm sorry!" he breathed out in panic while he pointed at his laptop behind him. "I-I just finished watching this r-really sad video and s-so..and so-ahh never mind let's get back to bed!" He all said this in one breath. Denki attempted to assure that everything's fine when he jumped back on the bed laughing strangely. 

Iwabe watched him with a dead expression. "No, really. What's wrong?"

"Eh? I'm fine!" Denki brushed him away, unaware of his nose flushing even redder. _Please, just stop.._ Iwabe was still watching him. He took this chance to seize the blanket from him so he could hide the impending wave of tears about to fall from his eyes. 

There's no way he'd tell him about it. Someone as brute, someone as strong as Iwabe has no room for useless sentiment. He couldn't just say _"Iwabe-kun, I like you so much can we please hold hands?"_ It's not as if he likes him back. He used to be a weakling and he slightly redeemed himself during the exams, now atleast he is worthy to be his friend. And he won't become a weakling again by confessing mushy stuff. 

Plus, there's the fact that they're both guys. Denki is fine with it, Boruto will be fine by it, Shikadai will probably say that it's a drag but he'll be fine by it and Inojin will say something uncomfortably nasty but he'll be fine by it. Iwabe won't. It's bad for his image, after all. So, no way.

Denki allowed the tears to fall the same time, much to Denki's horror, Iwabe dived under the covers beside him with a confrontational look. Their noses accidentally brushed against each other's briefly. 

"Tell me." It was not a plead, not a request but a command. Denki whimpered at the sight of him, causing more tears to fall. Would the faceless person be brave enough to face his look? Would the faceless person not cower under the covers? Iwabe's expression suddenly softened, he touched Denki's cheek. It was cold and wet. "Please." he added. 

It was all it took to break Denki's resolve. 

"T-there's someone I l-like.." he began. Iwabe's eyebrows furrowed but he said nothing. "We w-were always together. Always. I don't k-know how or w-when but..I t-think I have fallen f-for..h-h-him.." Denki internally cringed but he met Iwabe's gaze at the mention of 'him' trying to decipher any body language that says he's disgusted but surprisingly there's none. All he could see was worry and his eyes..shining wetly?

"Is he from the Academy?" Iwabe croaked quite coldly. 

"Yes." Denki nodded solemnly. "And he's well known." He saw Iwabe look away, bite his lips so hard as if to stop himself from commenting. But Denki carried on talking, before his shame could overpower him. 

"-I just woke up from a bad dream. I don't know. Maybe because we've all graduated..I mean, we're now going to live outside the Academy doing ninja stuff.. I'm afraid that I won;t see him as much as I will..and then we will drift apart..and the thing I fear the most..he'll find somebody to love him. More than I could.." He sobbed harder, not caring anymore what Iwabe would think of him afterwards. All Denki could feel is this extreme fear, his hands and feet alarmingly cold. "I-in my dream, he kissed somebody else." He confessed as he succumb into another fit of sobs. Just saying it out loud haunts him so much.

Denki was not aware of everything other than him shamelessly crying. He did not feel Iwabe's equally cold hands gently cupping his face. His eyes snapped open the moment he felt something warm against his lips. Iwabe is kissing him! The boy who is the reason for his tears is kissing him this very moment! Iwabe tried to deepen the kiss but Denki was frozen on the spot, unable to respond from shock.

Iwabe looked at him intently, fire burning in his eyes. "Then you could tell Boruto that I can kiss you better." he snapped at Denki. Without another word, he rose back to the surface.

What? Boruto?

Denki snapped out of his reverie. He kicked the blanket away from him to hold Iwabe back from getting out of the bed. They stared at each other wordlessly, not moving a muscle. Until they became aware of their faces slowly trying to cover the distance between them. None need to be said

Their lips finally met and Denki swore it was way sweeter. Iwabe steadied his head by holding his chin tenderly, Denki wrapped his arms around Iwabe's neck as he settled himself on top of the his friend's lap. They kissed softly for a long while. Iwabe did not dare to push or demand further, all he cared about was easing the fear Denki felt. 

"It's not Boruto-kun." Denki said as soon as they parted for breath. Iwabe rested his forehead against Denki's. The warmth was enough to distinguish all of the smaller boy's fears and doubts. 

"B-bu I thought..you said..then who?" Iwabe dared to ask, even if it will hurt him. Someone popular and someone always with Denki, there's none other than Boruto who fit the qualifications. 

Denki sighed and braved the tiny distance between the two of them again. When his lips touched Iwabe's for the third time around, he knew the answer right there right then.

"I don't know how it happened, I swear. Iwabe-kun." Denki cried in slight panic. "Please don't hate me."

Iwabe pushed Denki gently back down the bed, with him on top of the smaller boy. He made sure that he was not suffocating him before he plunged down for another quick kiss.

"How could I hate-" he kissed him on his temples.  
"-That one person--" he kissed the tip of his adorable little nose.  
"-Who kept me on going?" he lingered the longest on Denki's lips. This time, he gave it all. Through his kiss, he told him that his lips has touched his, only his and will always be his.

Denki blushed madly at this sentiment but Iwabe's next words almost made him pass out. "Denki, I like you so much can we please hold hands?" Denki answered this by pulling Iwabe back beside him to where he meant to belong. They laced their fingers together under the covers and as Denki buried his face against Iwabe's neck, he realized that he was ready to name that mysterious faceless person.

It was him.


End file.
